


粉团子

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	粉团子

李东海和李赫宰吵架了。

也不是什么大事，两人在同一个屋檐下生活时，哪怕只是鸡毛蒜皮的小事都可能被无限放大。原本只是再平常不过的争吵，现在却在李东海离家出走后升级了。

天早就黑了，外面下着雨。

李赫宰从工作室出来才发现人不见了。他立马抄起手机开始打李东海电话，却不想铃声是从卧室传来的。雨夜，离家出走，没带手机。这三样加在一起压的他直头疼，关系不管远近的都拨了电话过去询问却得到没人见过李东海的消息。

正当他急得团团转握着手机等电话时，一条kkt消息弹了出来。他下意识点进去，发现竟是自己的部队同期发现了坐在街头长椅上淋雨的李东海发来照片向他询问。同期在街边的店里只是拍到了背影，隔着玻璃窗照片有点模糊，但也能借着路灯看出李东海整个人淋得那叫一个湿透。

匆忙和他解释了几句又道过谢，李赫宰已经顾不上告诉其他人了，他全副武装带上厚衣服就出门找同期发来的地址，一路踩着油门狂飙，愣是把机动车当成飞机开，原本三十分钟的路十五分钟就让他跑到了。

被雨淋的浑身发冷缩在长椅上的李东海正掰着手指头看着雨，突然间就瞄到了一旁脸黑的像平底锅的李赫宰，他吓得一哆嗦，站起来正想溜呢就被李赫宰的大衣裹住了。

这边李赫宰抓到人包好了，便捏着他冰凉的手腕就往车里拽。作用在腕骨上的力气很大，李东海吃痛的想收回手，但又想到李赫宰此时应该怒气值爆棚了，便自知理亏不敢做声。李东海没胆子为自己的一系列叛逆行为辩解，李赫宰气到上头也不想搭理他，一路上两人都很沉默，这大概就是传说中的暴风雨之前的平静吧。

吵架，淋雨，被逮。折腾了一晚上，进了家门站在门口的李东海觉得自己肯定在劫难逃，便立在原地不敢吭声听候发落。谁知李赫宰都没正眼看他，只是揉了揉眉心把他推到浴室：“你洗个澡睡一觉吧，今晚我睡沙发。”他顿了顿，语气平静，“我算是管不了你了，我也挺累了东海。”

李东海在浴室里想着他的话发愣，本就是寻常的吵嘴，在李赫宰有些烦躁的吼了他一声后一发而不可收拾，他看着那人冷着脸进了工作室，十几年前该有的逆反心理猛的蹿上了头。

也不知是谁给他的胆量竟能做出雨夜失联离家出走这种电视剧里才有的事，他想着刚才李赫宰无奈失望的样子，是让他伤心了吧。李东海认识到自己这么做有点任性过头了，以往这种情况被按着一顿揍是难免的，但今天李赫宰明显是不想理他了，这该怎么办呀。

所以，他要自己请罚吗？他这样想着，觉得有些羞人了。只是，这样做的话，他会原谅自己吗？

他站在花洒下思索了许久，最终还是下了决心。自己确实是做错了的，不论李赫宰怎么想，他总归要试一试的。纠结完毕，李东海快速的把自己收拾干净，又对着镜子给自己打了打气。

李赫宰这一晚过的可谓是心惊胆战，此时正闭着眼坐在沙发上休息呢，听到走路的声响便睁开眼睛看，却见李东海怯生生的站在自己面前，他有些不解的问道：“…你不去睡觉在这杵着做什么？”

以前都是犯了错被李赫宰抓过去教育，还从来没有过像现在这样自己请罚的。李东海垂着头深吸一口气，“赫宰对不起…我不应该闹脾气离家出走，还淋了雨让你担心，对不起哥哥，我知道错了，你…罚我吧…多狠都行只是别不管我…对不起…”

他眼睛里已经泛起了水光，最后几句甚至是打着颤儿飘进李赫宰耳朵里的，犯了错的人眼睛红红鼻头红红的在他面前站着，看着他可怜兮兮的模样自己好像也没那么气了。

李东海不知道他在想什么，见他不说话也没动，便以为他真的不想管自己了，他干脆利落的脱了裤子跪到一旁的沙发上，又伸手撩起遮住臀部的上衣，“哥哥罚我吧，东海真的知错了我不躲的…”

李赫宰会理他吗？他都不要和他一起睡了，会不会是不要自己了？巨大的羞耻感和恐惧感将他笼罩，李东海忍不住趴在沙发背儿上小声呜咽起来。

时间仿佛静止了一个世纪那么久，李赫宰终于站起身，抬手轻轻拍着他的后背给他顺气。“你呀…真不让人省心。”突然的身体接触让李东海悬着的一颗心总算是放下了。他哽咽着拽拽李赫宰的上衣下摆，噙着泪的一双眼睛湿漉漉的望着他，“哥哥对不起…你别不要我…”

“好了，不哭了，我还没收拾你呢你就先把眼睛给哭肿了。”手被轻轻握住，李赫宰温柔的为他擦了擦眼泪，“今天吵这么厉害我也有错，我向你道歉。对不起东海，以后不会冲你那么大声了。”李赫宰亲亲他的额头，握着他的小手轻轻摇晃，“能原谅我吗，嗯？”

沙发上的人这才敢用手圈住他的脖子，“哥哥是我不好，我不该离家出走让你担心的，呜…你罚我吧。”他把头埋在李赫宰颈间，眼泪滚落触到皮肤时的温度烫的李赫宰一整颗心都揪起来。

实在是拿他没有办法啊，李赫宰给人往下抻了抻衣服下摆，“我先把话说明白，不管你犯了什么错我都不会在气头上打你，也不会拿你撒气，把你打到破皮流血这种事也绝对不可能在咱们家发生。但既然做错了事就要承担后果，大晚上的联系不上你我真的很担心，问了其他人都说没见到你，要不是被同期拍到我都不知道该去哪找你。我很害怕，东海。”

他好温柔喔，今天自己是挺过分的。李东海这样想着，小幅度点了点头。“第二就是淋雨，你体质多差自己心里清楚，淋了雨心里舒服了回来感冒发烧该怎么办？药你还不愿意吃… ”他揉了揉李东海的脑袋，“你不开心可以和我闹脾气，但是离家出走和不爱惜自己的身体这两件事是今后绝对不允许再发生的。”

李赫宰伸手把他抱住，将下巴抵在他的发顶，“你能主动来找我认错，也知道反思，我很高兴，东海。今天挺晚了，我就只打三十下，以后不可以再这样了好不好？”三十下应该还挺容易熬过的吧…不过能被原谅真的太好了。李东海埋着头朝他怀里使劲拱拱，瓮声瓮气的应着。

气早就消得差不多了，李赫宰看他拱的起劲儿便捏捏他紧紧环着自己腰的手臂，“行了啊李东海，见好就收知不知道，还是你想试试用这个姿势挨打？”

见他还继续赖着没动，李赫宰撸起袖子冲着其中一边的白团子就是一下。他教训起孩子来是丝毫不手软，每一下都结结实实的落在怀里那人的臀肉上，白嫩的软肉在手掌触碰的瞬间被烙上指印，又迅速泛红，不出几下就将李东海整个臀瓣儿都染成了粉红色。

好疼噢…后悔了QAQ…李东海被连续快速的几下疼痛折磨的在李赫宰怀里左扭右扭，李赫宰按在他腰上的手使了力气，“啧…怎么回事，你再乱动刚刚打的都不算了啊？”

这话一出李东海吓得瞬间就怂了。可是真的好疼呀，他泪眼汪汪的抱着李赫宰的腰咬着他的衣服老老实实的挨打。

好不容易还算平安的挨过了二十几下，在李赫宰的巴掌再一次落上他刚被照顾过的同一处臀肉之时，李东海终于没忍住用手挡了一下。“呜哇哥哥…不要打了…好疼的求你了…”

胸前的衣服被眼泪染的湿透，李赫宰被他哭的心都发软，可这事儿绝不能就这么算了。他抓着李东海的双手按在自己腰上，冷声道：“才几天没挨打规矩就忘了？用手挡怎么办？”被抓住的人一听眼泪流的更凶了，“加十下…呜呜呜呜可是好疼哥哥对不起…”

本来只差三下就挨完了的，一个没忍住小手一伸又给自己找了十下的李东海哭的快要背过气儿去。

他臀瓣儿上已经一片通红，一个一个的绯红色掌印在他原本白皙的臀上交叠着。李赫宰见他一把鼻涕一把泪的哭的直抽抽，便把人拉起来，自己在沙发上坐好，让他岔开大腿屁股悬空的坐在自己腿上。

“把你打疼了我也很心疼，但规矩就是规矩，再坚持一下东海。”哪怕李赫宰下手再轻，此刻已经伤痕累累的身后也并不能好受到哪儿去。泪眼朦胧的李东海也知道他这是要放水的意思，抱着他的脑袋小声哭着点点头。

每一次巴掌落下都能换来身上那人的呜咽和轻颤，他听着心里也难受的紧。“马上就结束了，今天长记性了就还是哥哥的宝贝好不好？”李赫宰搂着他的腰柔声哄着，快速打完最后几下，单手抱着哇哇大哭的大型挂件去卫生间拧了毛巾给他。

“哥哥生起气来好凶噢。”面朝下趴在李赫宰身上敷毛巾的李东海皱着眉头咬了咬他的鼻子。被咬出牙印儿的李赫宰也不恼，笑着含了他的唇瓣儿厮磨了好一会儿才松口，他掀开李东海身后的毛巾看了看，又啄上了他的小脸儿，“小粉团子，你乖。”


End file.
